Bella and the Beast
by Brighteyes109
Summary: Mix: Twilight/Beauty. Basically an Alternate Universe story of Beauty and the Beast using Twilight. NOT based off of Disney's Beauty and the Beast. STORY TWIST. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, so the first three chapters are more of a prologue, so if you really want to get to the action, I give you permission (ha) to skip ahead to chapter four; thanks so much for all you do!**

**Please let me know what you think!!**

Bella and the Beast

I was always different. And not just in looks, either. My eldest sister, Renee, had shining honey-blond hair, complemented nicely by lovely beryl-blue eyes. My other sister, Angela, had mahogany hair that fell in gentle curls, like the kind made with a round hot iron, and large emerald eyes. They both had a perfect complexion and delicate features. I, on the other hand, had light brown hair that curled when damp, but not when wet or dry. My eyes were a similar shade of brown. My complexion was fairly inconsistent; it would be perfect one day, then break out in spots the next.

No, I was different because I loved to read. Although I inhaled Euripides and Homer, I harbored a secret love for fairy tales. Wishing wells, wicked queens, charming princes- they were all so foreign to me. And the magic! Because I had never visited the country, where magic abounded, I had never seen it. But that was all about to change.

In the summer of my sixteenth year, Mother became ill. My sisters and I did all we could for her, but she eventually died. A kind neighbor was able to arrange for us to live with our father, in the north. We sold most of our belongings in order to buy a strong horse for the journey. He was a beautiful dark dapple grey with white stockings, and Renee immediately named him Philippe- a kingly name for a kingly horse. I was able to hold on to my most prized possessions: my favorite books, the quilt Mother made for me when I was a child, several changes of clothes, and a beautiful string of pearls Mother left to me in her will. I was also able to hang to Zeus, our gigantic harlequin Dane. Although we had bought him for protection, (after all, we were four women living alone,) he turned out to be a giant puppy at heart. But he did serve his purpose by showing off his massive size.

We headed north early the next spring with a caravan of traders. Several of the older men took it upon themselves to make sure we were comfortable at night- well, as comfortable as could be expected. My sisters and I took turns riding in the small wagon Philippe pulled, and on Philippe himself. Zeus spent most of his time running alongside the caravan, reveling in his new freedom. He became lean and toned, and his coat, though not always clean, took on a healthier gleam.

We arrived at our father's town in late May, just in time for my birthday. Father had planned a party, celebrating our safe journey and my birthday. Most of the town came, and we were able to meet of the villagers. There was much laughing and dancing. At one point I noticed 22-year-old Renee talking to a handsome man in his late twenties, who I later learned was named Fritz. They seemed to get along quite nicely, and I wondered whether he would come calling soon. I imagined the expression on Father's face when he heard a man would want to court one of his newly-arrived daughters, of which whom he had barely been reacquainted.

Later that night Angela came into my room. She told me of the stories she had heard from the townspeople, of the forest and its dangers. They told her of the monsters that lived inside, and that although the quickest way to the next village was through the woods, everyone went the few extra miles around. I was able to calm her down, and she crawled in bed with me. Even though she was older than I by two years, she was the more delicate one, who couldn't kill a spider even if it was dying. As she fell asleep next to me, I pondered her words. I had noticed the lack of forest animals during the day, but had thought nothing of it. Now I realized that even the birds stayed away from the forest, keeping to the trees in the center of town. I put the information to the back of my mind; I needed my sleep, for tomorrow was our first day of real work.

**Pics on profile of Renee's eye color and Zeus.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella and the Beast

Chapter Two

I hated this place. At first it was exciting, so large and labyrinthine; I loved to explore the castle with my siblings. But now. . . it was different. I felt. . . fenced in. We could leave only to hunt, but only far enough away to fulfill our needs.

I spent most of my time in the library, reading up on anything I desired to know. Emmett often scoffed at me, while he made the most of this lifestyle. No one else seemed bothered by this new life, but I detested it. Yes, I admit that most of the time in my other life I did wish for solitude, but this is a bit much. Not to mention I only know so much about what's gone on in the world during the last century or so. Alice helped with that. I also knew Esme pitied me; she knew I was alone.

But life went on, whether I felt it or not. Time passed slowly. Every once in a while someone would pass through the woods. We would silently help them along, moving so quickly we must've looked invisible. It was entertaining to see them react the "enchanted" castle. And when they left, we went back to our lives: Carlisle helped Esme with her garden; Roselie busied herself with inventing, with Emmett helping her when he wasn't goofing off; Alice worked on the "latest fashions;" and Jasper did what he did, helping Alice with her sewing, or pruning the roses with Esme, or just studying with me. Everyone did something they enjoyed, and lived with the predicament we were in.

Yes. Life went on, but time stood still.

**A/N: I'll just have short Edward chapters everyonce in a while until the plot really gets rolling. Also, I changed a few things in the first chapter, so you may want to go and reread it (thanks to Foxfiregddss for pointing out something nearly impossible- it slipped by me!!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella and the Beast

Chapter Three

It took a lot of hard work to get into the rhythm of doing our own chores; After all, my sisters and I had never before imagined all the hard work that went into farming! We had to prepare the soil, plant the produce, and tend to the garden everyday, not to mention the end-of-year harvesting! But we eventually got used to it.

I kept the stories Angela had told me in the back of my mind, never paying them much heed, but still seeing supporting facts all around me. I never strayed into the forest.

Fritz did come calling, and by late August he and Renee were wed. Because of the good year's harvest, they were able to buy a small cabin of their own not ten minutes walk away.

And life was good.

Until the Incident occured.

**Okay guys, so I know I haven't updated for months, but here we go! The next chapter is the REAL ACTUAL beginning, not just boring prologue stuff.**

**Please review!!**


End file.
